The Madness Of Duke Makara
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: His head began to hurt as he looked around the room, was everyone here thinking of their own lovers? Were they imagining their beloved with them, sharing with them the same ecstasy? He sighed and slumped, curling in his chair, he had done the same for years, fantasizing about having Nitram...


Title: The Madness of Duke Makara

Pairings: GrandSummoning, GHBxothertrolls

Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, Tragedy

-Love-

The duke smiled as another woman came to him, but quickly frowned at the sight of her; she didn't satisfy his needs. She smiled and mindlessly walked to him, entranced by his infinite beauty and laughed, "I finally found you my love!" He took her in his arms regardless, frowning at her lack of words and instead decided death would be suitable for her. He growled out to her, "You are a pathetic wench, go to the dungeon."

Her tears did not move him, in fact they made him scowl, "Go kill yourself."

"As you wish my love."

She swiftly left from the room, her crystal tears falling as she went, ready to end her own life.

He returned to his harem, the men and women cooing at him and reaching out to caress any part they could touch, he ignored them and went to his throne, sitting down with a dejected sigh. One of his first followers draped herself across his legs, "What is wrong my love?" He stayed silent, and she crawled into his lap, her wings fluttering behind her softly, "Please allow me to assist you..." He forced her off, "I hate you."

She giggled and continued to persist, grabbing onto his leg again and pressing herself onto him, "Please my love, I long for you, make me complete!"

He again forced her off, making sure to slam her head against the ground. Her skull resounded with a loud crack, echoing in the room and signaling the intensity of his attack. Warmth spread across his hand, thick hot blood oozing from the wound, he lifted his hand and smiled, turning around and beginning to paint. He never liked her much.

He used her disgusting maroon blood to add to his wall of miracles, despite being a duke he never got complete control over his subjuggulator tendincies. The other winged trolls kept their distance, moaning and keening in his presence, "Please love me!"

Duke Makara froze, the statement had sounded awfully familiar, he gritted his teeth, those words had haunted him for years in his mind-

"_Please let me have you!"_

_The gorgeous rustblood turned, his orange wings glittering as he moved, facing the young duke from his place inside the cage. Moments slithered by, the tension growing thick and his heart tightened, he wanted desperately for Nitram to love him, but such a thing was forbidden._

"_I could never do that with you." came a soft reply, instead he turned again, facing away from Makarin._

"_Why not? I could give you everything you ever desired. I could shower you with gifts and money, please all I ask is that you relieve me..." he pressed, his heart cracking from the rejection. More silence came and the young duke grew furious, "WHAT IS SO UNAPPEALING ABOUT ME? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO REALLY LOVE ME, AS LONG AS YOU CAN FOOL ME-"_

"_Your face. I-I hate your face. It repulses me." he whispered, still refusing to look at Makarin._

_The young duke stared at himself in the reflection, trying not to scowl as he removed his face paint. His father never allowed him to paint his own face, instead he had to mimic his father's and act in his image as well. His lusus never did much about it, and so he grew resentful of both. He was cursed with this until their death, and by then he would have to inherit his father's fortune and keep up the facade, he had no choice since as a part of the Indigo Duke crest he had to be in line with the 'family'._

_He continued everyday to catch Nitram's attention, to woo him over yet nothing worked._

_His father would let him out of his cage and they would leave somewhere, but Makara was very aware of what they were doing. He didn't even have to hear them to know, the look on Nitram's face always reflected their relationship. After his father died the slave had been resold based upon the 'unanimous' decision; his heart had been thouroughly stabbed, cracked, mutilated and broken by then._

"_Please, swear your loyalty to me and I will buy you-"_

"_I hate you. This is a blessing. Being away from you makes me happy."_

"_Wait! I-"_

"My love, we have a visitor."

Makara stood, shoving anyone in his way and answered the door, seeing his moirail, or better known as the Condescence. She laughed softly, "Hello my friend, you don't seem too happy."

He huffed, letting her in and shutting the door behind her. She smiled, "Are you enjoying the power I gave you?" He sighed and she came close, pushing him back into the room with a frown, searching his face, "I don't understand why you insisted on having charming beauty, I knew you wanted to bewitch people but you seem more unhappy than ever." He took a seat and she joined beside him, leaning back, "I think you might be in love?" She had never known his reason, but granted him the power anyways since he was a close friend and a valuable ally.

Makara laughed bitterly, "I am. But I can't seem to find my beloved, it's proving to be quite an effort." She nodded and they chatted idly before there was another knock at the door. Makara sighed and grumbled as he answered the door again. His eyes widended at the sight of his rustblood, smiling softly and flushing. One of his enchanting flowers was tucked behind his ear, his eyes glossed over with lust as he looked up at Makara.

He immediately took him in his arms, sighing and kissing at his neck, "Ah! My love, I want to be with you forever..." Makara smiled at the statement, his heart swelling and heat shooting straight to his buldge. Nipping and sucking sweet skin he found himself addicted, unable to restrain himself from ravishing Nitram on the spot, "Of course my dear, as long as you swear to never leave me I will show you an endless paradise."

His wings fluttered behind him, his voice becoming as thick as honey, "I love you, please make me yours~"

The Condescence frowned, "Makara? That's MY slave, stop that behavior-"

She grew silent at seeing how flushed Makara was, noticing how lovestuck the other was and quickly put the pieces together. Her once rebellious slave had become a passive troll at Makara's charm and she growled. She had no way of undoing the spell and instead took valuable items in trade for her slave. Makara could care less, instead contantly coddling and pressing himself against Nitram.

She left quickly, not comfortable with two trolls in heat.

The other trolls in the harem grew unhappy as he ignored them completely, soley focusing on his beloved;

"Motherfuck! Mirthful Messiahs, you're so Gog-damned tight!" he rasped, his buldge squirming inside Nitram's velvet heat, rolling his hips and clawing at Nitram's hips. He indulged in his lover's moans and cries, kissing and biting at the succulent flesh. He drew blood from his bites and lapped at the wounds, increasing his pace and nearly dying from the ecstacy.

"I love you! I love you! Please, more! I NEED YOU!" Nitram helplessly cried out, tears falling freely as Makara pounded into him. He was marked and banded, his right leg had a purple garterbelt as his master had pleasured him, clawing in his sign into his lower back. They both climaxed, Makara pulling out and letting his purple genetic material spill and stain his lover's thighs. He smirked, but found Nitram passed out, completely spent from their first go.

His expression softened, scooing the rustblood and cleaning him up before redressing him into pretty lingerie and placing him in bed. As the sun came he watched his beloved sleep, endless thoughts swirling in his mind, noticing every little sighs and murmur from Nitram. His heart fluttered, he had finally had his beloved, and now he could keep him forever, they would live out their romance in complete bliss.

The keens from his harem only got louder, Nitram groaned and stirred and Makara found himself enraged.

Makara stormed and began slaughtering the loudest trolls, not even caring to paint with their blood, only focusing on shutting them up.

Nitram stumbled into the room, rubbing at his eyes and whining, "Love...I need you..."

He instantly froze, dropping his club as he returned to his love, smiling, "Yes. I need you too..."

Soon their breaths grew ragged again, Makara indulged Nitram's body for the second time and felt his heart finally mend after so many years, he would make this home perfect for Nitram.

-Love-

He smiled as Nitram sat on his bed, completely obedient to Makara's every whim.

"Please say my name dear, tell me that you love me."

Nitram giggled as Makara showered him in soft kissed, "I love you...I love you..." His voice was flat, monotone as he repeated the phrase, and Makara frowned. He hadn't noticed when they first spoke but with time the tone began to irritate him. "Say my name after you tell me you love me."

"I love you..." he whined softly, struggling with the command.

"My name is Makara." he pulled away, searching Nitram's eyes for any sort of recognition. He grew suspicious when he found none. "I love you...Love?" Makara sighed again, growing restless, "SAY MY NAME!"

The doorbell rang, and Makara went to answer it, tossing Nitram back onto the bed and kicking a few of the harem troll before opening the door. He found himself amused at the sight, another rustblood with wings like Nitram's was at the door, but he seemed much younger and innocent.

"Have you come to join my harem?" he huskily replied, leaning down to cup the boy's face.

"Yes...I love you dearly..." was the response, but this one held some emotion in it, his voice melodic as he professed his love. Makarin smiled and embraced the smaller troll, "What is your name my sweet?"

"Tavros..."

-Love-

Makara became dissatisfied with Nitram, instead opting to go with Tavros in order to relieve himself of any lustful or heated moments. His time grew less and less with Nitram, and he began to altogether avoid him. His heart still yearned for his true love but he couldn't bear the empty words, they had made his heart break all over again.

Tavros might have been young but he spoke with more love, more truth, and Makara found himself victim to his sweet voice.

Makara hugged the smaller boy and cradled him after another session, and placed him to rest in bed. He found himself bored and decided to wander around his home, passing by Nitram's room and hearing a whine.

He stopped and listened, making out soft sobs from the room, "Love? I love you! Where are you? I love you! Please, I said I loved you!" Pain shot through his heart as he took in the cries, he moved away and ran, returning to Tavros' side. He whined and softly spoke through his sleep, "Makara? Mmm, what's wrong love?"

He frowned, "Nothing my dear..."

Tavros went back to sleep despite Nitram's cries, smiling as he went into his dreams.

-Love-

Makara sat on his throne, the whores whining and wallowing in bliss as he waited in their room.

He couldn't be near either of the rustbloods.

"_Tavros, tell me that you love ME, call me by my name..." He rested his head on Tavros' lap and the other boy smiled, "Of course my dear, I love you Gamzee."_

_His heart stopped at hearing someone else's name, looking up with disbelief, "What did you say?"_

_Tavros cocked his head curiously, "I told you what you wanted to hear. I love you Gamzee, I always have. I just couldn't say till now..." His cheeks burned bright brown before he bashfully looked away. Makara pulled away, locking Tavros in his room._

"_Gamzee? Gamzee? Where are you Gamzee?" he screamed, banging on the door and whining, "I love you Gamzee! Please, stay with me!"_

His head began to hurt as he looked around the room, was everyone here thinking of their own lovers? Were they imagining their beloved with them, sharing with them the same ecstasy? He sighed and slumped, curling in his chair, he had done the same for years, fantasizing about having Nitram...

And even when he had him he was unhappy.

Nitram, he wanted Nitram to love him, not to be some mindless whore.

The door rang and he growled, opening it to find a young wing-less troll at the door. He had the enchanting flower tucked into his hair.

"I don't want you." he gruffly stated, turning and beginning to shut the door-

"Wait! Please, I love you, you are my Gog, please don't leave me here..." the other pleaded, pushing past the door and begging. "I love you more than anything, please allow me to love you! I worship you..."

Makara sighed, his heart continuing to crack, "Fine. Come into my arms, and what is your name?"

"I love you! I shall be whatever you wish to call me."

Makara embraced the boy, leading him in, "I wish to call you Nitram." His current whore nodded, smiling, "Okay, I am Nitram...I love you so much my duke...Would you like to dance with me?-

"_I'll only dance with you." he replied._

_Makara smiled and took his love by the waist, waiting for the music to begin. They went through the routine much better than any of the other trolls, their movements more natural and completely in-sync with one another. _

_They glided through their steps, turning and staying close with every dip. Makara felt his heart flutter, the winged-troll always made him feel so weightless and light. It was these times were they danced that he found himself swimming in miracles, somehow their little world was perfect._

"_Let me have you..." he whispered, ending their dance with one final dip and holding the other troll carefully in between his wings._

"_Stop saying that, I don't want you." he hissed through his teeth, finally getting up from their position and noticing his master approach him. He scowled and turned, "Go away. I don't want you here."_

Makara went and put on a song, recognizing it immediately before taking the smaller troll in position, "Nitram, just follow my lead..."

They swayed and went through the steps, surprisingly the boy was a magnificent dancer. He was able keep the dance flowing and flawlessly followed Makara, soon the end approached and he embraced the troll close, sighing and reminiscing about Nitram-

Suddenly pain bloomed in his chest, he pulled away only to find blood staining the front his shirt. He glanced over and found the dancer had a knife, rage clearly painted onto his face. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Makara clutched at the wound, his indigo blood spilling onto his hands, "I don't know who you're talking about!"

The doors to his harem swung open and everyone was pouring out, running away and leaving him behind. The new troll looked around wildly, his curls bouncing with him as he frantically searched, "Tavros? Tavros?!"

Makara grunted and charged at the smaller troll, knocking him over and pinning him down, "NO! HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

Soon the knife impaled him again and again, slicing his chest and purple blood splattering everywhere. They struggled until the smaller troll was able to wiggled out of Makara's clutch, panting and beginning to sprint further inside. Makara grabbed the boy before he could leave, tripping him and nearly crushing his ankle in his giant hand.

A whine broke the air, Tavros had peeked out from the whore room and gasped, tears running down his face.

"Tavros! Get out of here, I'll catch up with you later! Please, I can hold him off!", he yelled in pain, gruntng as Makara dragged him and tossed him, "Tavros, if you want your friend alive then you'll stay with me!"

The winged-troll whined, more tears spilling over, "Please don't hurt Gamzee! I'll stay here, but you have to promise me you'll let him go..."

Makara glanced over at Gamzee, watching him struggle to stand, "No Tavros, please go, I promise I'll be fine, don't stay with him!" The rustblood refused, rushing to Gamzee's side, "Gamzee I'm sorry, I have to stay. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything bad happened to you..." He sighed and more tears spilled from his eyes, "I love you...Please be safe." Gamzee growled, pulling Tavros into a kiss and letting indigo rivers stream from his eyes.

"THIS IS DISGUSTING. I SHOULD KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Makara growled, his heart searing at the sight of them. He wildly picked up his clubs, getting up and charging at them. Gamzee threw himself over Tavros and braced himself for the hit, Tavros' whine loud in his ear as he holds him. They heard a strangled gurgle from behind, and Tavros peeked from under Gamzee to the source of the noise.

Makara spit out more blood as he found his chest impaled with a lance.

Soft sobs came from behind and he felt his strength leaving him, falling over and clutching at the weapon in his chest. He couldn't help but look to the side, to find his lover floating beside him, purple blood on his hands and chest and brown tears streaming from his face. Makara reached out, tears falling as he choked on his blood, coughing and spitting more indigo life.

Nitram continued to float beside him, looking down with a sympathetic expression before turning and heading to the door.

"WA-WAIT! P-P-PLEASE!" Makara struggled, whining and crawled after Nitram, slowly dragging himself across the floor before losing all his strength.

Nitram swallowed thickly, "I- I LOVE- I LOVE YOU PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME NITRAM!" he screamed, sobbing and writhing on the floor.

Nitram returned to Makara's side and held him, stroking his hair and staying completely silent. Makara whined and choked, hugging Nitram to the best of his ability. The other couple had long escaped, leaving behind only a trail of sparkles from the rustblood's wings. He sobbed and pan continued to take over, his makeup running and smearing.

Nitram leaned over and used his night gown to rub off all the makeup, staring at him and sighing, "I always hated your face because it reminded me of your father's. I hated him so much, but you were so kind to me. I apologize for directing my anger at you..."

Makara nuzzled Nitram, sighing as his heart finally stoped hurting from being hated so much. He had never felt ill towards the rustblood, "I only...longed for your...love. I couldn't bear to know you hated me so much..."

Nitram cradled him, kissing him softly, "I fell out of your spell. After you left I felt so alone and broken. It was then that I came to my senses, but I found myself unable to leave..."

Makara whined, "And when you were with that boy, I felt myself dying. You loved him..." Nitram sighed, frowning and continuing softly, "I heard you screaming about keeping him...I thought I was your precious love? I was still waiting for you to show me my endless paradise."

Makara continued to kiss him to his dying breath, Nitram smiled somberly, "It's allright, I won't live long anyways. I'll be with you soon my dear."

With one final sigh he closed his eyes, never to wake again.


End file.
